Wrecking Ball
by jeshhippo
Summary: Stoki song fic's. not connected not sure how many I will do.
1. Wrecking Ball

**"Wrecking Ball"**

We were inseparable, my heart was forever chained to yours.

I never thought to ask why.

With your kiss you made me believe we were in love.

A love no one could deny.

I thought I could never walk away.

But how could I stay after what you had done.

I couldn't live the lie.

I will always want you.

I have never loved like this.

I gave you everything.

I just wanted your love.

You tore me to shreds.

Yeah, you, you wreck me.

You were a superhero.

And now I can see your just a man.

Everything changed, you burned my soul.

And now, we're ashes on the ground.

You made me walk away

I still love you.

I am running to find a life

I will always want you.

I tore everyone down.

I hurt them like you hurt me.

I just wanted you to care for me.

All you ever did was wreck me.

I tried to make you see.

I destroyed as much as I could.

You left me to burn the city.

You never loved me.

Yeah, you, you wreck me.

I never meant to start a war.

I just wanted you to let me in.

And instead of using force.

I guess I should've let you win.

I did mean to start a war.

I wish you had let me in.

I wish I didn't let you win.

I wish you didn't make me walk away.

I will always want you.

I tried to burn the city to the ground.

I never hated so hard in love.

All I wanted was to destroy your world.

All you ever did was wreck me.

I gave you my life

I closed my eyes and gave you my all.

You tore out my heart.

You tore out my soul.

You ruined me.

Yeah, you, you wreck me.

**A/N: Hey so I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about a Stoki story I'm writing but I was too tired to work on it and then this song came on tv and then this happened. Steve and Loki were dating and Steve cheated on Loki and then that's why Loki tried to invade. Bad Steve, I bet you it was Tony. Well let me know what you think, because I'm not sure if it's good or funny that it's a Miley song.**

**New A/N: So just a quick change, had to take lyrics out. which is fine, just listen to the song while reading, or not, your choice :)**


	2. Blow

**A/N: So yet another songfic sorta thing, not connected to my other one, just kinda get bored and write them. I don't know why I keep doing pop songs when I don't overly like them. *shrugs* just one of those things I guess. Anywhos, this one is a bit dark with a evil Loki who likes to claim things, in this case our dear Captain. The song is Blow by Ke$ha. Enjoy.**

"Dance."

The music starts pumping strong and steady and with that he begins to sway his hips almost hypnotizing me. Within minutes his lips part, panting for the effort. I can't wait to claim those lips as my own. I know he won't let me take him without a fight. I know he is innocent and untouched. I make him drink again. I force him to follow my lead as I grind us together to the music. He doesn't even struggle as I pin him to the wall by his wrists, he just follows. I feel him moan through the music and I know he will be coming with me. With my magic I dim the bright club lights. I then cut the music, wanting to hear the Captain beg. He freezes just now noticing the empty club we are in. Tonight I took it over. No one got out alive.

I heard screams, scream.

I heard fears, fear.

I heard whimpers, whimper.

I heard pleases, please.

This place is quite now.

His eyes want to know what is next. I smile, what next? Now I take full control of my Captain. I always get what I want. I do what no one else will to get it. His eyes are horrified at the sight of dirt and glitter on the floor. The room is perfect pretty and sick. We are both young and I am so bored.

"It's time to lose your mind."

"And let the crazy out."

This place becomes filled with heat as I tear off his cloths. Tonight I am claiming him in my name. He knows that for once I am not messing around.

He feels my bites, bite.

He feels my licks, lick.

He feels my groans, groan.

He feels my thrusts, thrust.

He shudders in place.

I want him to go insane, insane under my touch. He is sweating making him shine under the few lights. I rain down on him with touches that pleasure. I see his hands struggle but not to get free. I love watching those hands struggle. Trying to touch me is making him insane, insane under my touch. I tear off my own cloths showing the shine of dew along my own skin. I push him to the ground and watch as he willing rains my skin with touches. I can't tear my eyes away from his hands. His hands work willingly to give me release.

I have taken him over.

"Blow."

He looks up to me and I look back sternly making sure he knows to get used to this.

"Blow."

He licks, lick.

He sucks, suck.

He grazes, graze.

He swallows, swallow.

Now he knows his place.


	3. Dream a Little Dream

**A/N: So another song caught my eye, since I haven't had time to write my actual story. I was listening to the Robbie Williams version, feat. Lily Allen. I have always liked this song but this one makes me want to cry or swoon or both. So warning this might be a bit sad.**

**Dream a Little Dream.**

Music begins to play and I turn around on top of the roof trying to find the source. Nothing, I can't find it, it seems to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"_Stars shining bright above you"_

I look up for the velvet voice thinking maybe it is coming from the sky, but nothing.

"_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I Love You'"_

I shiver almost feeling the breeze and I swear I can feel a soft hot wind ghosting over my neck when it said I love you. But when I turn still nothing.

"_Birds singing in the sycamore tree" _

A beautiful swallow flies past me to her nest, snuggling her chicks under her wings.

"_Dream a little dream of me"_

Yet again I the words feel warm over my skin and this time when I turn I see him behind me.

"_Say nighty-night and kiss me"_

His smile is filled with warmth and I find myself frozen as he steps towards me.

"_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me"_

I run to him and wrap my arms around his neck, I don't want him to go home, this is his home now.

"_While I'm alone and blue as can be"_

His arms automatically wrap around me as I hide my teary eyes against his chest.

"_Dream a little dream of me"_

With those words he tilts my head up so I can see how much he hopes I will.

He takes one of my hands in his and leaves the other on my hip, begins to sway us from side to side. He then looks up to the sky as he continues to sing.

"_Stars fading but I linger on dear"_

I can't help but stare as the light from the stars casts his pale skin and his midnight hair in a beautiful light.

"_Still craving your kiss"_

He says with a slight smirk and I can't help but lean up and kiss him softly.

"_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear"_

I put my head onto his chest as we slowly start to dance in circles.

"_Just saying this"_

He squeezes me as we hold each other close, never want to let go.

"_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you"_

He kisses the top of my head.

"_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you"  
_I kisses his collar bone.

"_But in your dreams whatever they be"  
_he surprises me by spinning me out away from him.

"_Dream a little dream of me"_

He spins me back into his arms while I laugh joyfully.

"_Stars fading but I linger on dear"  
_He caresses his thumb over the back of my hand.

"_Still craving your kiss"  
_He brings our lips together once more.

"_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear"_

I press our foreheads together.

"_Just saying this"_

A tear slips down my cheek.

"_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you"  
_We stop swaying and he brings his hands up to cup my face, my hands fall to his chest.

"_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you"  
_He wipes his thumbs across soothing my tears that are falling freely.

"_But in your dreams whatever they be"  
_I bring my hands to his and pull them down between us.

"_Dream a little dream of me"_

I squeeze his hands telling him that I will.

"_Dream a little dream of me"  
_We kiss, slowly wanting to never part knowing this could be our last.

He pulls away and I see that he has been silently crying as well, he makes no attempt to wipe them away and I'm not sure if he know he spilt them. I can't bring myself to speak. I have so much to say, but none of it seems enough. So for one last time he sings.

"_But in your dreams whatever they be"  
_He blows me a kiss.

"_Dream a little dream of me__"_

He winks, giving me one last playful smirk and I find myself smiling in spite of the situation.

Then the music is gone from the night and him along with it.

I slowly turn and head back down stairs humming softly to myself, praying he will come home to me. I sadly find myself looking forward to holding him, even if it's only in my dreams.


End file.
